Kat and Hale, Switched
by magpiefeather
Summary: What if Kat was the billionare and Hale the thief? Uncle Charlie instead of Uncle Eddie? What would happen on the first night Kat and Hale met? Read to find out. One-shot...Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Hale adjusted his binoculars. He watched as the mansion slowly emptied. First the kitchen staff, then the house cleaning. The butler seemed reluctant to leave. He was standing at the door, talking to someone inside. Hale couldn't see who it was, but whoever it was, seemed to have calmed the butler down. The gray-haired man closed the door, and quickly walked down the drive.

Hale shivered. Not because of the slight drizzle, but from excitement. His first solo heist. Uncle _Charlie_ convinced his mother he was ready, and for that Hale had to get the painting.

As the butler's car pasted by, Hale scanned the grounds before him. From his perch in an old oak tree, he could see everything. He could see the camera's the swept the grounds, slow enough for him to pass. The ivy tendrils he would have to climb, and of course the lock.

It started to pour.

Hale couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect, the place, the heist and now the weather. He would get soaked of course, the rain would help distort his image.

Wait...Wait...Now!

Hale ran across the grounds. He ducked into a blind-spot and waited. The camera's turns, and Hale climbed the ivy. Hale slowed at the lock. He always enjoyed this part, being able to go where he wasn't suppose to. He picked the lock, relishing the small clicking sounds. The door swung open. Hale climbed in and closed the door behind him.

And there it was, the Monet. His prize. Hale stepped towards it, his eyes already adjusted to the dark. He reached up.

"Your staining the carpet." The lights flicked on, blinding Hale momentarily. Hale blinked trying to clear the spots from his eyes.

Standing in the doorway was a girl. Her hair was black and tied back in a pony-tail. She was wearing Power-Puff-Girls pj's and an old tee-shirt. Her startling blue eyes met his.

"Your not suppose to be here." Hale said surprised. The girl tilted her head, almost cat-like.

"Isn't my line?" Hale almost smiled. The girl continued. "What's your name?" Hale smirked.

"Why would I tell you that?" The girl scowled. Not a pout you would expect from a girl with her family.

"Because if you don't I'll scream." Hale raised an eyebrow.

"And wake who? You're the only one here." Or so he hoped. The girl smirked and took a step forward.

"Tell me your name or I scream." Hale shouldn't tell her his name, but he couldn't have her scream.

"Hale." He finally said. The girl smiled and Hale was caught off guard by how pretty she was.

"Hale? Like in..." She trailed off and looked at the ground. "Down there?" Now it was Hale's turn to scowl.

"No! H-A-L-E. What's your name?"

"Katarina. I prefer Kat."

"And you make fun of my name! _Kitty_ Kat." She scowled again.

"Don't call me that. Are you going to take the painting or what?" Hale could tell he struck a nerve.

"Well I was going to, Kitty Kat, but since you showed up I can't." He turned and sauntered to the window. Suddenly Hale felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find Kat behind him. For someone so short she can move pretty fast.

"What?"

"Take me with you." Hale took a step back.

"What?" He asked again.

"Please! I hate it here. All my life I wanted something more, your my chance!" Hale tried to pull away, but Kat tightened her grip.

"I can't take you!" Kat's eyes widened.

"No one will notice me gone! Please Hale." He looked into her eyes. Hale saw past the confident face, and saw someone lonely. Sighing he relented.

"Fine, grab a jacket." Kat looked at him.

"You'll be here when I come back?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

**Hello! Did you like it?**

**I've had this idea for a while and just got around to write it. Should I continue?**

**MagpieFeather.**


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back was a long, and wet one. Though nether of them seemed to care. Hale gave Kat a side long glance.

"Are you sure no one will notice you missing?"

"I'm sure." She shivered. Kat had grabbed a jacket and shoes, but hadn't changed from her Pj's. She looked freezing. Hale resisted the urge to place his arm around her shoulders. Hale made a face. _Where did that come from? You barely know her!_ Hale shook his head. The rain started to let up. Kat was the next to speak.

"Do you think we could stop at a Wal-Mart or something? I need some real clothes." Hale looked over.

"Do you have any money?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Your asking me? The daughter of billionaires? Of course I have money." Hale had to smile.

"Yeah there's a Wal-Mart up ahead. If that's okay with you." Then Hale added. "Kitty Kat." He could practically feel her scowl.

"I thought I told you -" Hale interrupted her.

"You forced me to kidnap you. So I can call you whatever I want. Deal with it." He smirked. "Kitty Kat." She groaned, then changed the subject.

"Your gonna teach me right?" Hale stopped. "Teach you?"

Kat turned to look at him. "Yeah, teach to be a thief. Why did you think I 'forced' " Air quotes." you to kidnap me?"

"You wanted a friend?" Kat turned and started walking again, forcing Hale to jog to catch up to her.

"No!... Well maybe a little... But I want to learn!" Hale rubbed his chin.

"Teach you? Well you'll have to listen to everything I say. And buy me ice-cream." Kat smiled. And stuck out her hand.

"Deal." Hale smiled and shook her hand.

"This might be the being of a beautify friendship." Kat walked faster.

"Your pushing it."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! How's it going?**

**So...I have no idea what the next chapter should be... Should I continue the story line? Or skip ahead to Hale teaching Kat?**

**Your choice! Please Review! And check out my other HS Fanfic's! **

**The unkindness of Ravens.**

** Flaming Desserts, A Lighter, and The Bagshaws. what could go wrong?**

**The Secret Journal of The Bagshaws.**

**Have a fantastic week!**

**MagpieFeather.**


End file.
